Story
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Kepingan salju pertama adalah saksi segalanya berawal. Berbagai peristiwa mengiringi langkah mereka. Tak ada yang tahu sampai di mana kisah ini akan berujung. Namun sampai di manapun ujung itu berada, mereka selalu mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia. For IchiHitsu Day #2. Drabble. Shounen-ai. Don't like, Don't read!


_**Summary: **_Kepingan salju pertama adalah saksi segalanya berawal. Berbagai peristiwa mengiringi langkah mereka. Tak ada yang tahu sampai di mana kisah ini akan berujung. Namun sampai di manapun ujung itu berada, mereka selalu mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia.

_**~For IchiHitsu Day #2~**_

_**Warning:**_ AU. OOC. Drabble. _**Shounen-ai**_.

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre: **_Romance

_**Disclaimer:**_

Bleach **(c)** Tite Kubo_-Sensei_

**Fanfic:** Story **(c)** Hanabi Kaori

_**Main Pair:**_

Ichigo Kurosaki **x **Toushiro Hitsugaya

**.**

* * *

— _**Story —**_

* * *

**.**

_**First Snow...**_

"Aku suka Toushiro, jadilah pacarku!"

Sederet kalimat itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar yang kini tengah menundukkan tubuhnya di depan sosok pemuda lain yang tampak bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. Pemuda pemilik surai _orange_ itu mengangkat tubuhnya yang tertunduk, dan menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan bola mata sewarna musim gugur yang penuh pengharapan dan kecemasan. Sedang yang ditatap hanya bisa menatap balik penuh keterkejutan. Entah belum sadar bahwa pemuda di depannya ini barusaja menyatakan cinta, atau belum bisa menghilangkan rasa _shock _karena ditembak tiba-tiba?

Toushiro Hitsugaya, ya.. itulah nama sang pemuda mungil bersurai putih bagai salju yang baru saja mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dadakan ini. Tidak pernah terbayang sama sekali oleh Toushiro bahwa Ichigo Kurosaki _**—**__yang baginya hanya seorang teman sekelas biasa__**—**_ akan menyatakan cinta padanya hari ini, jam ini, tepat beberapa detik yang lalu. _Kamisama_... mimpi apa dia semalam? Jelas reaksi apapun kini tak terpikirkan oleh otak _genius-_nya. Terlalu _shock_ hingga mungkin saja ia sudah lupa bernapas sekitar satu menit ini. Rekor baru... terakhir kali Matsumoto memeluknya, ia hanya lupa bernapas _**(**__atau mungkin memang tidak bisa bernapas__**)**_ selama 30 detik. Siapa sangka pernyataan cinta bisa lebih mematikan dari pelukan sahabatnya yang satu itu...

"Toushiro?" panggilan Ichigo barusan tampaknya cukup efektif untuk menggerakkan kembali otak _genius_ Toushiro yang sepertinya sempat mengalami _problem not responding_.

"U-uuhh... ya.." ucap Toushiro sedikit tergagap pada akhirnya, setelah keterdiamannya selama beberapa menit ini. Toushiro bisa melihat wajah Ichigo yang sedikit memerah, dan Toushiro yakin bahwa udara musim dingin ini bukanlah penyebabnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Iris coklat itu masih menatap penuh harap pada sosok pemuda mungil di hadapannya. Pertanyaan Ichigo kembali menyadarkan Toushiro akan situasinya sekarang, tak heran jika wajahnya jadi ikut memerah. Malu dan bingung, itulah yang dirasakannya kini. Ditembak cowok bukanlah hal yang baru untuknya, mengingat berapa banyak cowok-cowok yang bergabung dalam _fans club_nya. Jangan pandang Toushiro dengan pandangan aneh hanya karena alasan itu. Pemuda mungil, polos, dan tak berdosa ini sungguh tidak tahu apapun yang berurusan dengan berdirinya _fans club_ tersebut. Usut punya usut, sahabat gilanya yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Matsumoto lah yang telah membentuk _fans club_ itu. Sangat kurang kerjaan, setidaknya itulah yang Toushiro pikirkan. Namun yang cukup membuat kaget, setengah dari anggota _fans club_ itu adalah cowok. Toushiro nyaris menelan semangka yang tengah ia makan beserta biji-bijinya ketika mendengar berita itu.

Intinya ini jelas bukan pengalaman pertamanya menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang cowok. Biasanya Toushiro akan menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan dari para cowok tak waras yang mengaku sebagai _fans_-nya. Biasanya begitu... tapi kenapa rasanya pernyataan cinta dari Ichigo ini sangat... sangat berbeda. Ichigo tidak menembaknya dengan cara berlebihan semacam memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah, sekumpulan balon berbentuk hati, menyanyikan lagu cinta, membacakan puisi yang penuh dengan kata-kata romantis, _or anything_ yang bagi Toushiro justru terasa sangat aneh.

Ichigo sebaliknya, menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara yang begitu sederhana. Membuat pemuda mungil bersurai putih ini mengerti betapa tulus perasaan yang berusaha disampaikan oleh Ichigo. Entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdetak tak karuan, wajahnya terasa semakin memanas, dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Tapi satu hal pastinya bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas... ialah debaran hangat yang perlahan menyeruak dari dasar hatinya, dan ia pasti berbohong jika berkata tak menyukai debaran hangat tersebut.

Toushiro mengangguk. Telah membuat sebuah keputusan bulat dalam pikirannya. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan gugup. Sementara Ichigo hanya menatapnya penuh keraguan. Detik demi detik terasa berlalu begitu lama di antara mereka. Entah mengapa kini _atmosfer _pun terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"Aku juga... menyukai Kurosaki.."

Toushiro yakin wajahnya kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus, dan Ichigo yakin ia baru saja terkena serangan jantung. Hening lagi, namun kini tak selama keheningan yang sebelumnya. Ujung bibir Ichigo tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ya, pemuda berambut _orange_ cerah itu tersenyum dengan begitu riang dan bahagianya, sebelum akhirnya langsung maju dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil Toushiro. Ia tertawa kecil, tawa yang terdengar begitu riang. Tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa pemuda kecil dalam pelukannya kini mungkin sudah nyaris pingsan karena merasakan suhu panas di wajahhnya yang kembali naik.

"Terima kasih, Toushiro!"

Dan kepingan salju pertama yang turun pada musim dingin tahun itu adalah saksi dimulainya sebuah ikatan diantara mereka yang membentuk kisah ini...

_**New Year...**_

Ini awal tahun baru, dan kuil entah mengapa sudah begitu penuh sesak oleh para pengunjung. Sepertinya tradisi semacam berkunjung ke kuil pada tahun baru adalah hal yang tak mungkin dilupakan oleh masyarakat jepang. Memang perlu sih kita memohon pada _Kamisama_ agar tahun baru ini pun menjadi tahun yang baik, tapi kalau melihat jumlah pengunjung ini... rasanya sungguh menurunkan semangat seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro untuk berdoa. Padahal ia dan teman-temannya, _plus_ Ichigo yang kini menyandang status sebagai pacarnya sejak bulan lalu, telah berusaha datang ke kuil Karakura cukup pagi. Berharap kondisi kuil itu tak begitu ramai, agar mereka tak perlu mengantri lama, maupun berdesakan dengan pengunjung lain.

"Uhk... padahal baru pukul 06.00 pagi! Kenapa sudah ramai begini sih, _Taichou_?" keluh Matsumoto dengan tampang cemberutnya.

"Kau tanya padaku sekalipun, aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya, Matsumoto," Toushiro menjawab pasrah. Tidak lagi mempedulikan ataupun mengeluhkan kebiasaan Matsumoto yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Taichou'_. Toh, walaupun ia mengeluh seperti apapun, Matsumoto tetap tidak akan mempedulikannya.

"Mengeluh sambil berdiam diri di sini juga tak akan membawa hasil apapun. Kenapa kita tidak ikut antri saja sebelum pengunjungnya makin bertambah banyak," saran Renji. Semua hanya bisa mengangguk, usulan pemuda berambut merah itu memang ada benarnya.

Berdiri demi menunggu giliran mereka mendapatkan tempat untuk berdoa jelas bukanlah sebuah penantian singkat. Toushiro berharap _Kamisama_ akan mengabulkan apapun doa yang akan ia panjatkan nanti, setidaknya sebagai balasan yang pas untuk rasa lelah ini. Alis pemuda mungil ini berkerut tak nyaman, jujur kakinya sudah sangat lelah, dan antrian di depannya tak bisa dibilang cukup pendek. Meskipun jelas lebih panjang antrian yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa, Toushiro?" Toushiro mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang pemuda yang baru saja bertanya padanya tadi. 'Mengangkat wajah', mengingat selisih tinggi badan mereka yang cukup jauh. Terlihat iris coklat Ichigo memandang lurus kearahnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya lelah saja Kurosaki," jawab Toushiro jujur. Antrian itu mulai bergerak maju. Lumayanlah, meski hanya maju sekitar dua sampai tiga langkah. setidaknya lebih baik dari pada antrian ini terus terdiam. Toushiro kembali menghela napas berat, kira-kira masih harus berapa lama lagi ya mereka mengantri seperti ini? Sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri, Toushiro tak sedikitpun sadar hingga tiba-tiba Ichigo menggendongnya bagaikan mempelai wanita yang dibawa kabur oleh mempelai prianya tepat setelah mereka selesai disumpah.

"Ku—KUROSAKI! Apa-apaan kau! Turunkan aku!" jerit Toushiro panik bercampur malu. Ok, bagaimana mungkin dirinya tidak malu? Mata yang kini memandangi mereka sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Jadi pusat perhatian dalam adegan seperti ini jelas sama sekali bukan keinginannya.

"Sudahlah, kugendong saja supaya kau tidak lelah Toushiro," jawab Ichigo yang sepertinya masa bodoh sekali dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

"Kyaaa!~ _Taichou_ dan Ichigo_-kun_ romantis sekali!~" jerit histeris Matsumoto yang justru sibuk mengabadikan adegan itu dengan kamera ponselnya. Sepertinya juga tidak peduli tentang betapa merah wajah_Taichou_-nya itu sekarang.

"Wah, wah... kalian berani sekali ya di muka umum begini," komentar Rukia sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi tak dipungkiri senyum jahil tampak di wajahnya.

"Ck, ck, ck, kalian ini berbahaya sekali," tambah Renji sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat geli menahan tawa.

"_**URUSAI!"**_

Teriakan Toushiro pun terdengar membahana di kawasan kuil Karakura. Satu hal yang harus selalu pemuda mungil itu ingat, jangan pernah berkata lelah lagi ketika sedang menunggu antrian menuju kuil Karakura. Terutama jika Ichigo tengah bersamanya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur... perhatian Ichigo tak buruk juga. Jika saja mereka ada di tempat yang benar, tentu saja.

_**Valentine Day...**_

Toushiro harusnya sudah tahu.. bahwa ketika hari _Valentine_ tiba, baik itu loker, kolong meja, dan tas Ichigo pasti akan dipenuhi oleh coklat yang telah dibungkus dengan cantik. Ia tidak akan heran mengingat Ichigo cukup populer di sekolah mereka. _Of course_, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Ichigo Kurosaki? Pemuda tinggi bertubuh atletis, dan berambut _orange _ nyentrik itu adalah kapten tim basket yang selalu bisa membuat para gadis menjerit histeris bahkan sampai pingsan. Tapi Toushiro sendiri justru bingung, kenapa ada perasaan tak nyaman ketika ia menatap coklat-coklat yang diberikan oleh gadis-gadis itu pada Ichigo? Padahal ia juga mendapatkan cukup banyak coklat dari anggota _fans club_nya.

"Toushiro..."

"Uhm, kenapa?" tanya Toushiro dengan tampang bertanya-tanya.

"Coklat,"

"Hah?" jangan anggap Toushiro _LoLa_ alias _loading_ lambat, karena _IQ_ Toushiro adalah yang yang paling tinggi di sekolahan itu. Tapi siapa juga yang akan mengerti maksud pembicaraan kalau lawan bicara kita hanya mengucapkan satu kata yang sangat tidak jelas maksudnya apa. "Maksudmu apa Kurosaki?"

"...kau belum memberikanku coklat _valentine_..."

_Oohhh... Itu maksudnya..._

"Bukankah kau sudah dapat sangat banyak coklat dari gadis-gadis itu? Apa coklat-coklat itu masih kurang untukmu, Kurosaki?" Jawab Toushiro. Entah ia sadar atau tidak bahwa nada suaranya barusan terdengar cukup ketus. "Lagipula kalau aku memberikanmu coklat, pasti coklat dariku juga akan berakhir jadi satu dengan tupukan coklat dari gadis-gadis itu."

Ichigo sesaat tersentak kaget akan ucapan Toushiro. Dipandangnya secara teliti wajah pacar mungilnya, tentu saja membuat yang punya wajah merasa tak nyaman pada pandangan menyelidik tersebut. Segaris senyum tipis muncul di wajah Ichigo. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Toushiro.

"Kurosaki? Ada apa?" Toushiro menyadari ada yang aneh, kenapa Ichigo semakin mendekat ke arahnya? Secara otomatis dirinya melangkah mundur, setidaknya berusaha melebarkan jarak di antara mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, punggung kecil pemuda itu bertemu kontak dengan loker yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Sial... Ichigo semakin maju dan ia sendiri sudah tak mungkin mundur lagi. Ichigo terus maju hingga akhirnya ia bisa menghimpit tubuh mungil Toushiro dengan deretan loker yang ada di belakangnya.

"Toushiro kau... cemburu karena aku menerima coklat dari gadis-gadis itu ya?"

_**Blush!**_

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu?" jelas sangat ketahuan bohongnya. Ichigo terkikik kecil, wajah merah _Yuki Hime_-nya sudah cukup jadi bukti. Dasar _tsundere_... kapan sih dia mau belajar untuk jujur? Sebuah ide jahil terbesit dalam pikirannya. Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Toushiro. Menatap semakin dekat wajah yang kini warnanya semakin memerah itu.

"Aku minta coklat _valentine_-ku..." dan setelah sederet kalimat tersebut terucap, Ichigo menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Toushiro membelalakkan kedua iris _emerald_nya. Benar-benar kaget akan kelakuan Ichigo. Sentuhan hangat antara bibir mereka tak berlangsung lama, dan Ichigo tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat wajah merah Toushiro yang penuh kekagetan.

"Coklatnya sangat manis, terima kasih."

Sungguh kalimat yang diucapkan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, meski telah mencuri _first kiss_ seseorang. Beberapa detik kemudian, teriakan melengking Toushiro dan suara apapun itu yang nampaknya adalah suara benturan benda keras terdengar menggema di lorong sekolah.

_**Photo...**_

"_Ne, Taichou~_ apa Ichigo_-kun_ sudah memberikan balasan untuk _Taichou_?"

Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung akan pertanyaan Matsumoto barusan. "Balasan?"

"Aduh _Taichou!_ Balasan _valentine_ kemarin! Ini kan _White Day!_" ujar Matsumoto menjelaskan maksud ucapannya sambil menunjukkan tanggalan _digital_ dalam ponsel miliknya. Benar, hari ini tangal 14 maret, gampangnya kita sebut saja _White Day_. Hari dimana kita memberikan balasan coklat ataupun hadiah pada orang yang telah memberikan coklat pada kita di hari _valentine_. Mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada hari _valentine_ sebulan lalu, rona merahpun menghiasi wajah Toushiro. Dan Toushiro yakin nasibnya cukup sial karena Matsumoto bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah tersebut.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menarik di antara _Taichou_ dan Ichigo_-kun_?" tanya Matsumoto iseng sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajah Toushiro terasa semakin memanas. Pertanyaan Matsumoto hanya membuat kejadian itu semakin terbayang jelas dalam pikirannya.

"Ap-GYAAA!"

Baru saja dirinya hendak melemparkan pembelaan, ketika sepasang lengan besar memeluknya dari belakang. Opsi pertama yang dipikirkan oleh otak _genius_-nya saat itu adalah berteriak kaget, dan opsi keduanya adalah meninju siapapun itu yang berniat membuatnya mati muda karena serangan jantung.

"Teriakanmu seperti perempuan Toushiro,"

"Kurosaki! Jangan mengegetkanku seperti ini, Baka!"

Matsumoto hanya menatap dengan penuh senyuman pada sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya masih sibuk beradu mulut tersebut. Rasanya lucu saja menatap _Taichou_-nya yang dulu selalu berusaha memasang sikap _cool,_ bisa jadi penuh ekspresi seperti saat ini.

"_Ne, Ichigo-kun_," panggilan Matsumoto membuat keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan. "Apa kau sudah memberikan balasan hadiah _valentine_ pada _Taichou?_ Atau jangan-jangan _Taichou_ tidak memberikan apapun padamu saat _valentine_ kemarin?" Ichigo berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Matsumoto barusan.

"Ooohhh... _valentine_ kemarin, Toushiro memberikanku coklat yang sangat manis, Rangiku_-san_," melirik pada sang kekasih yang wajahnya kembali memerah bagai tomat, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya secara iseng. "Oya, soal balasan..." pemuda berambut nyentrik itu merogoh isi kantung celananya. "Ini balasan _valentine_ untukmu Toushiro."

Menarik keluar selembar kertas bertekstur agak kaku dari kantung, dan menyerahkannya pada Toushiro. Butuh beberapa detik bagi sang pemilik iris _emerald_ untuk bereaksi setelah menatap selembar kertas yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah foto narsis Ichigo tersebut. Pada akhirnya ia terus berteriak dan merutuki kekasihnya dengan wajah merah, berkata bahwa ia akan membuang foto Ichigo yang bertampang sok _cool_ itu, dan tentunya hanya dibalas oleh Ichigo dengan tawa jahil.

Ngomong-ngomong soal foto... seminggu kemudian, Momo _**—**__yang berstatus sebagai kakak dari pemuda mungil itu__**—**_ menemukan selembar foto pemuda berambut _orange_ nyentrik di bawah bantal Toushiro.

_**Exam...**_

**Bruk!**

Tumpukan buku-buku tebal itu kini tergeletak di atas meja begitu saja. Ichigo menatap buku-buku tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya bercampur rasa ngeri.

"Ini semua harus kau pelajari dalam waktu satu minggu, Kurosaki."

Ok, sepertinya Ichigo lebih merasa ngeri pada wajah kekasihnya yang bisa saja mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan tampang datar dan santai.

'_Dasar nasib sial... atau mungkin guru sial?__**'**_ rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

Kalau dipikir ulang, bukan salah gurumu kalau kau sampai terkena ujian perbaikan Ichigo. Kau saja yang lalai dengan pelajaran karena terlalu fokus bermain basket. Ya, kapten tim basket _Karakura High School_ yang tampan namun malang ini terpaksa harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan, mengingat betapa buruk nilai yang didapatnya pada ujian lalu. Ichigo ingat bahwa Ayahnya _**—**__yang menurutnya memiliki gangguan jiwa itu__**—**_ menangis sambil memeluk foto Ibunya yang sudah tiada, sambil terus berkata bahwa _**'anak sulung mereka telah menjadi seorang anak yang bodoh dan tidak sepintar Ayahnya', **_ketika ia melihat hasil ujian Ichigo. Deretan kalimat yang langsung membuat Ichigo berhasrat ingin mendaratkan tinju di wajah orang itu, dan membuat kedua adik kembar Ichigo harus terburu-buru pergi ke kamar mandi... tampaknya mereka menahan keinginan untuk muntah di tempat.

"Toushiro~ ini tidak mungkin! Lihat saja tebal buku-buku itu!" keluh Ichigo.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Kurosaki," jawabnya yang kemudian disusul oleh hening sesaat. "Setidaknya jika kau benar-benar ingin lulus dalam ujian perbaikan."

"..." Ichigo sudah tidak mungkin membalas kata-kata itu lagi.

Di sinilah seorang Ichigo Kurosaki berada, demi lulus ujian perbaikan, ia pun meminta pertolongan sang kekasih untuk mengajarinya. Mengingat kekasihnya adalah siswa yang selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap ujian. Tapi siapa sangka pembelajaran yang diberikan oleh Toushiro ternyata lebih mengerikan dari guru _killer _ di sekolah mereka? Sekarang Ichigo yakin bahwa otak _genius_ Toushiro itu tidaklah didapat dengan cuma-cuma, melainkan dengan usaha yang luar biasa kerasnya.

"Ada masalah Kurosaki? Kau belum mengerjakan satu nomorpun dari soal yang kuberikan," tegur Toushiro ketika melihat Ichigo hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap lembaran soal buatannya, padahal sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak Ichigo menerima lembaran soal tersebut.

"Uhm... sebenarnya tidak satupun nomor yang kumengerti..." jawab Ichigo jujur. Tampak cukup malu untuk mengakui secara lansung bahwa ia memang payah dalam pelajaran. Toushiro menghela napas berat, masa' sih ia harus mengajari Ichigo dengan metode anak TK, yang harus dibimbing setiap langkahnya? Ia pun maju ke dekat tempat duduk Ichigo.

"Akan aku jelaskan satu persatu, jadi perhatikan dengan baik," dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Toushiro mulai menjelaskan penyelesaian untuk soal-soal tersebut secara berurutan. Sedangkan Ichigo mencoba untuk tetap fokus memperhatikan. Ya, mencoba. Garis bawahi satu kata itu, karena sebenarnya Ichigo semakin merasa kesulitan untuk fokus pada pelajaran jika Toushiro sedekat ini dengannya.

Ichigo tak lagi memperhatikan apapun yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Toushiro. Iris coklatnya jauh lebih sibuk terfokus pada setiap detil wajah sang pemuda mungil berambut putih tersebut, terutama pada sepasang iris _emerald_ yang tampak bersinar dengan indahnya bagai permata. Kulit putih yang kelihatan begitu mulus bagai porselen, bibir mungil berwarna pink tipis... yang seingat Ichigo rasanya sangatlah manis. Ok, pikiran kepala _orange_ ini sudah mulai mesum lagi. Dengan jelas Ichigo bisa mencium aroma _shampoo_ yang dipakai oleh Toushiro. Aroma _mint_ yang menyegarkan. Tunggu dulu, memangnya ada ya _shampoo _ aroma _mint_? Ichigo tidak tahu, dan sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa kepedulian untuk mencari tahu.

Sepertinya Ichigo tak akan keberatan kalau harus mendapatkan nilai jelek lagi dalam ujian berikutnya, selama ia bisa menikmati _moment-moment_ berharga ini sepenuhnya.

_**December 22nd...**_

Pemuda mungil itu kembali berusaha merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya, udara musim dingin kali ini cukup ekstrim. Secinta apapun Toushiro pada udara dingin, ia tetap tak ada niatan untuk terkena flu ataupun demam. Apalagi jika sampai harus tidak masuk sekolah dan ketinggalan pelajaran. Di sampingnya, Ichigo berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam masing-masing kantung jaket merahnya. Pemuda pemilik iris coklat musim gugur itu menoleh ke arah Toushiro, tangan kanannya tergerak dan meraih tangan kiri Toushiro dalam genggaman.

"Gandengan saja, supaya tidak terlalu dingin," ucapan itu terdengar sangat santai di telinga Toushiro.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang santai dan jelas sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hubungan mereka selama ini, Ichigo yakin tingkahnya ini masih saja membuat wajah Toushiro bersemu merah. Langkah demi langkah mereka diselimuti oleh keheningan. Sebuah benda putih kecil jatuh dengan ringannya di ujung hidung Toushiro. Pemuda bersurai putih itu agaknya sedikit kaget ketika merasakan sensasi dingin di ujung hidungnya, dan benda mungil berwarna putih itu semakin banyak berjatuhan dari langit yang gelap karena tertutup awan. Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak demi memandangi kepingan putih yang jatuh ke bumi itu.

_Salju..._

Kepingan es lembut dari langit itu membawa perasaan nostalgia bagi keduanya. Mengingatkan mereka pada kepingan salju pertama yang turun saat musim dingin setahun yang lalu. Toushiro bisa merasakan genggaman Ichigo pada tangannya menguat. Ia menatap Ichigo, hanya untuk balik ditatap oleh sepasang iris coklat milik kekasihnya. Ia tidak sadar apa yang terjadi berikutnya setelah Ichigo menunduk hanya untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Rasanya ia hanya ingin menutup matanya. Karena ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan ia tak akan menolak ataupun mengeluhkan hal itu.

Selang beberapa detik setelah ia menutup matanya, membiarkan visinya penuh akan warna hitam, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat dan manis di bibirnya. Ia tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun, sebaliknya ia justru sangat merasa nyaman akan sentuhan itu. Udara dingin kini sudah tak dapat ia rasakan lagi, hanya perasaan hangat dari lubuk hatinya yang semakin menguap. Toushiro yakin debaran jantungnya cukup keras hingga memungkinkan Ichigo untuk mendengarnya juga. Ketika Ichigo mulai menarik diri karena ia yakin mereka berdua masih membutuh oksigen untuk bernapas, bibirnya tergerak mengucapkan sederet kata.

"_Happy anniversary, Yuki Hime..."_

_**.**_

* * *

—_**Owari—**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Hana:** _Minna-san, ohisashiburi da ne!_ Masih adakah yang ingat pada saya? Eh? Nggak ada ya? **=w="** _*****__pundung__*****_

Ya sudahlah... _by the way_, Hana hanya mau mengucapkan **Happy IchiHitsu Day#2! **Semoga perayaan tahun kedua ini bisa jadi lebih ramai dari tahun lalu! Dan buat IchiHitsu sendiri, semoga kalian tetap langgeng selalu! Juga bisa secepatnya dapat momongan! **XDD **

**Hitsu:** Gue COWOK, woi!

**Hana:** Tak ada yang mustahil jika cinta kalian murni kok Hitsu_-kun_~ Ok, sekian dari Hana! Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ ataupun _flame_ sesuka anda! ^w^

**Sekali lagi... Happy IchiHitsu Day! GO! GO! IchiHitsu!**

* * *

_'Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ..._

_fic made with the __**heart**__... not by __**hatred**__...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
